F is for Floor Ice Cream
by n00dl3gal
Summary: A drabble series dedicated to my #1 shipping, Piridi. All kinds of themes and junk. Rated K plus for some slightly sensuous situations (try saying that three times fast). BACK IN ACTION, BABY! FLUFF ABOUND!
1. Letters of the Alphabet

My first attempt at writing drabbles. I think most of these have turned out pretty well. I tried to use a variety of themes and moods.

Thanks to Konpeki Rei for betaing, even though not much had to be done.

* * *

A- Angel

No pun intended, he was her guardian angel.

B- Brat

Yeah, she acted kinda bratty, but Pit always knew how to calm her down. Sometimes you didn't even have to give her what she wanted.

C- Chaos Kin

Seeing his wings burnt to the bone like that- the image still haunted her nightmares.

D- Dark

She cared for Pit deeply, yet she couldn't help but think that his clone was beautiful as well.

E- Elephant in the Room

The elephant in the room was frequently his weapon. Most couples don't need to arm themselves before dinner, but in their case...

F- Floor Ice Cream

It was common knowledge that the thing Pit thought was the sweetest was floor ice cream. This was before he started dating Viridi, however- after that, the sweetest thing in the world to him were her kisses.

G- Green

The Goddess of Nature, ironically, hated the color green- it was the color of _her _hair. What she hated even more was that jealousy was called "seeing green."

H- Hot Spring

She still couldn't figure out just what was so great about them. That didn't mean she didn't install one in her temple.

I- Immortal

The best part about being immortal was that "together forever" took on a whole new meaning.

J- Jokes

The jokes he told were corny and horrible, but she laughed every time.

K-Kill

She was a helpless romantic around him. And she would kill him if he told anybody.

L- Love

The best moment of Pit's life was hearing her say "I love you, too" for the first time. Viridi's best moment was the sentence before his.

M- Marry

When he proposed, she would have thought she was no longer immortal and had died from joy.

N- Numbskull

Numbskull, dweeb, idiot, dork, Pitty- they may not be the best pet names, but he loved them anyway.

O- Oval

Staring into her oval eyes, he saw every plant and animal of the world reflected in them. He would fall into them, gazing for hours, until she blinked. Then he would just stare at her and all her beauty.

P- Power of Fight

He gave her everything she wanted, she just wished she could do the same for him and let him fly on his own.

Q- Queen

She dreamt she was the queen of the world. At least, she thought, she was the queen of _his _world.

R- Reset Bombs

That was his greatest fear: that every time he did something special, she would go off like her most famous weapon in anger from his efforts.

S- Secrets

Was it really so bad that he kissed Lady Palutena too? Why did she insist he keep it a secret from the younger goddess?

T- Temple

His favorite place to be was her home, especially after she built a hot spring for his own personal use.

U- Umbrella

Despite his childishness, he would be a gentleman and carry her umbrella whenever it rained on their dates.

V- Victory Song

Don't tell anybody, but she secretly had his victory song as her ringtone.

W- Wings

Viridi wasn't often in danger- she had the Forces of Nature to protect her- but she always felt safest when he wrapped his wings around her in an affectionate embrace.

X- Xylophone

It seemed only fitting that he should be proficient in playing such an absurdly named instrument.

Y- Yelled

She yelled way too much. And he yelled back twice as much. It's a wonder they haven't blown out each others' eardrums.

Z- Zero Tolerance

She had zero tolerance for the humans, but with his help, she started to let them get away with their crimes. As long as he was with her, mankind was safe.

* * *

I may just write more drabbles for Piridi, but I'm not sure right now. What I _am _sure I'll be doing is starting a new Kid Icarus epic called "Identity." This is going to be the most dramatic, angsty, sci-fi, and longest thing I've ever written. Expect it within a few months- school is keeping me busy, plus I want to write several chapters before publication.

Until then, stay upbeat. Or else you're dead meat.


	2. Yellow

I warned you I was reviving this. A quick trip to Rewind Spring was all it took. ;-)

Identity will come soon. I promise. The prologue is done, and the first chapter is in editing. I just need to find motivation for the second chapter... heh.

Thanks to Konpeki Rei, and the boy who sits next to me in Gov class (I asked him for a word- the prompt I would use for this drabble- and he said "yellow." Hence, the following).

* * *

If one were to ask Pit his favorite color, the reply would be a surprise to most. The majority of people in the world would have guessed white or green or maybe even blue. But the answer is yellow.

Because yellow is the color of a ripe banana, ready to be picked of the floor and devoured.

Because yellow is the hue of a perfectly warmed hot spring, its bubbles and steam primed to heal all wounds.

Because yellow is the shade of the orb called the sun, the beams which it radiates tingling his wings during flight.

But most importantly, yellow is the color of her hair. It flutters in the wind like the stereotypical fields of wheat. It smells of honey and sunflowers and lemon. It has the same texture of a silk ball gown worn by a princess.

So yeah, yellow is his favorite color. But more than that, she is his favorite in every way.


	3. Curse the Darkness

Yes, I'm alive. Hallelujah. For the record, I was graduating from high school, and you can imagine how busy/stressful/unhinged that can make a girl.

But I do have another drabble. A bit different that some of the other ones; more intense (a bit more of a T rating here, guys!), plus another thing... which I'll explain later.

Thanks to Konpeki Rei for betas. I don't own Nintendo. If I did, then the new SSB wouldn't just have the Wii Fit trainer and Mega Man but also Lloyd Irving and Chrom.

* * *

"You would think- ow!- that the Goddess of Light- ouch!- would have- ack, stupid columns!- a better-lit temple!"

I stumble around the temple atrium, repeatedly bonking into the marble pillars. I wouldn't even be here, but my boyfriend is sick and I've come to deliver a gift of soup. Just like he did for me when I was ill.

"Viridi? Is that you?" asks a husky but welcome voice.

I roll my eyes. "Hey, Pit, tell Palutena to pay her electricity bill. Or maybe I'll have Phosphora come over as a backup generator." Footsteps grow louder and closer. I feel a strong and shaky hand on my shoulder. I pat it uneasily. "Shouldn't you be in bed? You're awfully hoarse," I tell him with concern.

He scoffs. "I'll be fine. I just... dammit, Viridi, I've been waiting for this." And suddenly he's latched to me, kissing me, pushing me against one of the columns with enough force to leave bruises. I gasp into his open mouth. He's never been this... BOLD before. The cup of soup splashes across my sandals as I let it go and rub my hands to his chest, explore his wings.

Pit bites down on my lip. I moan and tug at the feathers in my grasp, yanking one loose. He pulls away, and I can hear his smirk in the shadows.

"Thanks, babe," he murmurs, and I listen to him run away. I lean against the marble, heaving and stunned, even after the lights switch on and I see a perfectly healthy Pit staring at me.

Staring at the teal feather clutched in my fingers.

* * *

And that is my contribution to the Dark Nature (Dark Pit x Viridi) shipping.

I shall never write it again.


	4. Sworn to Serve

Another drabble- actually, more of a oneshot in length. I seem to have found my niche. Also another experimental one, almost Pit x Palutena at times. The heart wants what the body can't have. And every body (ha, I made a joke) wants Pit.

Thanks to Konpeki Rei. I don't own Nintendo or Kid Icarus, but I wish I owned the new Smash Bros. so I could fawn over Pit's new design.

* * *

It is not a task to be taken lightly. Swearing allegiance to a deity is a commitment even into the afterlife. There are no opportunities to shake one's head and say "this just isn't working out." One is a servant for all eternity.

This is especially true for angels. Being virtually immortal- and even when injured, able to be revived indefinitely- means a god or goddess has a willing pet to do all the menial and dirty tasks being heavenly requires. An angel also has a an exceptionally strong sense of loyalty. All told, angels are the perfect attendants, with no fear of them defecting to a different patron.

Of course, exceptions do occur.

. . .

The breeze rolls between the marble columns and shifts Palutena's emerald tresses. Delicate fingertips splash the looking bowl's watery image of Skyworld. There is finally global peace; not even the humans are at war. Pale blue light reflects on the ripples from the insignia on her head, dancing throughout the temple. They grow more frenzied as the vibrations of hasty steps reach the bowl. The goddess looks up and smiles. "Ah, hello, Pit."

The teenaged angel doesn't look like he could fight, much less be a commander. But while his physical appearance may be misleading, his mannerisms convey a much clearer message- which is why Palutena is uneasy by his biting of his lips and staring at the folds of his tunic.

"Is something wrong?" she asks, sitting in a chair she just conjured next to the basin. She motions for Pit to do the same, but he declines. The goddess notes the scroll crumpled in his palm. "What do you have there?"

"Oh!" the boy cries, lifting the paper. "Well, it's... it's, um..." Pit sighs, then determination appears in his face's circular oceans. "It's what humans refer to as my 'two weeks' notice,'" he finishes in a speedy rush. He forces it into her grasp.

Palutena blinks as the angel brushes away a segment of hickory bangs. "Your... resignation, you mean."

He nods. "I don't mean any insult, Lady Palutena. It's just... I want to form a new alliance. With a different goddess. And... as soon as possible, too, if that's OK."

Her heart hops from her breastbone to her kneecaps. "It's Viridi, isn't it?" Pit nods more, a tiny curve gracing his lips. She should have foresaw this; perhaps she did and refused to acknowledge it. After all, this was undoubtedly the result of her meddling.

It was obvious to all but two of the two of the fledgling admiration they shared. Palutena perpetually teased Pit about it, once even daring to comment on it in Viridi's presence. Little was said to their eventual admittance, aside from a few "finally"s. Still, Palutena would have never expected them to have been pulled so close in the matter of a single year.

"Pit... I know that you and Viridi have something," she begins delicately, "but you are my sworn servant. It's not something you can just throw away." She extends her arm to stroke his bare shoulder but he shrugs away the gesture.

"You don't understand, L... Palutena." If the lack of title appalled her, none would know. "I'm... I'm in love with her. I love Viridi," he reveals with a heated blush. "And that's not the only reason."

Her perfectly sculpted eyebrow inclines, breath hitched after hearing him declare his feelings. "Oh?" she manages.

"Well, you have Pittoo, right? You can't give flight to both of us. I'm sure he can lead the Centurions.

"And... Viridi... I like the recognition she gives me. The appreciation. I mean, I've done task after task for you, been mortally wounded. I have saved you countless times but not once have you truly thanked me. But Viridi... I get her a glass of water and I get praise. It's nice. I'm cared for. She cares about me. For me! And that's more than I can say about you!" He screams the last sentence, fury underlying each syllable.

Behind the calm facade, Palutena sobs. She cares for the angel more than he could even begin to fathom. She wants nothing more than to hold him until the end of days. It is torture to see him in agony after battle. However, she could never tell him. It would be undignified for someone of her status- and maturity- to love him; she would be labeled a seductress.

Yet she swallows the pent-up desire once more. "You are my commander, Pit."

His wings droop, a sullen grayness in his averted gaze. "I understand," he says mechanically. "Lady Palutena." Pit turns to the exit when a bangled wrist encircles his.

"You are my commander until I can complete the ceremony." A painful smile is unveiled.

He laughs, giddy. "Really? Oh, thank you!" Thin yet muscular arms wrap around her waist for what Palutena knows is the last time. She drags her nails through his hair, gently lifting the laurel crown off. She murmurs and a design vanishes from his glove- one that shall be soon be replaced with a green leaf.

Pit pulls away from the embrace. "I have to tell Vi- I mean, Lady Viridi." Another profuse thanks and the angel is gone, only to be replace by another.

"He already explained beforehand; figure I do this and we're even for when he saved me from the Chaos Kin. But don't think I'm going to enjoy this," the aqua- winged doppelganger snarls. He kneels, glaring. "Just get it over with."

She lays her staff on his shoulder, asking the twin "do you swear to serve me, Palutena, goddess of light, for the rest of your days?"

"I do, I guess. Not like I have a choice," replies Dark Pit with a sarcastic tone. The mark on his glove glows, shimmering alongside the waves of the basin. Palutena peers into the lapping waters, watching silently as Pit does the same process she just completed with Viridi then swoop the nature goddess into a devoted kiss. Dark Pit glances in as well and shakes his ebony haired head. "Why did you do it?"

The image swells into mist as a single teardrop falls. "Humans say 'if you love something, let it go.' And there is nothing that I love more than his smile."


	5. Bodyguard

Hello peoples! I am alive! My mom had knee surgery last week, and I'm her primary caretaker though, so...

More Piridi. Shoop da woop.

The prompt, "Bodyguard," was suggested by my beta reader Konpeki Rei. It's because of his OC Eli from his Teen Titans fic "Guardian Reaper." Go read it. He also betaed this. Enjoy, and I don't own KI.

* * *

She didn't need protection. She was a GODDESS, for Pete's sake. If anybody got near her, she would just send some Flages after them.

Still, that doesn't mean that she doesn't occasionally feel at risk. It happens to the best of people. And while Arlon was great as a butler, his dancing wasn't exactly what she needed during an attack.

But he... he made her feel safe. Whenever his wings wrapped around the small of her back. Whenever he glared at some brave idiot who dared flirt with her. Whenever he closed his eyes and smiled and laughed and sent the bells of his chuckles on a salsa down her spine.

He was her bodyguard, her angelic bodyguard. And she would kill anybody who dared hear her say that.

After, of course, he was done killing them first.


End file.
